Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/5 September 2012
11:52 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/3/36/TowerTeaser.png 11:52 They won't tell. 11:52 Berry is a male. 11:52 How do you know? 11:52 say i if you are an admin 11:52 O_________. 11:52 Who made the castle? 11:52 It says on his page 11:52 Carlos-Me. 11:52 .______________. 11:52 Does it? :S 11:52 Hi DC 11:52 Yeah... up the top. 11:53 (facewall) 11:53 guys, attention, im going to make a story based on: Club Penguin, bionicle, phineas and ferb and ninjago. 11:53 who wants to be in my story? 11:53 Huh? 11:53 No thank you 11:53 @carlos what the jigglypuff? 11:53 lol, rattla the two-faced snake 11:54 epic....fail? 11:54 or win? 11:54 win 11:54 Gotta change my name. 11:54 Epic win! 11:55 um 11:55 bye then 11:55 (dog) 11:55 (Gollum) 11:55 my precious....... 11:55 (* ) 11:56 Could you not spam emotes? 11:56 sry 11:56 Okay. 11:56 so why is this months logo the galidor thing? 11:56 Cause they could. 11:56 That's what was voted. 11:57 lol i barely even remember galidor 11:57 I like the mini Gorm. 11:58 I hadn't heard of Galidor until a month ago. 11:58 ^ 11:58 Voted? 11:58 Really? 11:58 I didn't remember it 'till Skalidor Was Released. 11:58 I've known it for a while 11:58 As far as I know, Cligra imposed it. :P 11:58 Yeah :P 11:59 I only remember it cause i saw it next to some bionicle thing 12:01 alot of people say it was the worst Lego theme :P 12:02 Was pretty bad... not as bad as some other themes though. 12:02 hi 12:02 o/ 12:02 guys! does http://www.quackit.com realy let you create a website or is it just a virus? 12:02 Ben 10=worst 12:03 :P 12:03 I'm certainly not clicking it. 12:03 It was ONE OF the worst... 12:03 darth!?!?! 12:03 @ninjagofan dunno... 12:03 remember me!!! 12:03 :D 12:03 If you're not sure if it has a virus I won't click it. 12:03 Jack Stone Was bad 12:03 i forgot about that :P 12:03 Hey NInjagofan! 12:03 yea im now... 12:04 not* 12:04 12:04 hi darth 12:04 remember me from my wiki? 12:04 what's your wiki? 12:04 Yep! 12:04 ninjago :P 12:04 maybe? 12:05 um 12:05 um......? 12:05 o/ 12:05 DH! 12:05 o/ 12:05 cool name 12:06 Hey Czechsta. 12:06 (today is making up nicknames day) 12:07 What's Mine? 12:07 i always make up nicknames for people i meet 12:07 @rattla well i guess your's could be rat..... 12:08 Awww... 12:08 oh oh oh! 12:08 but i don't think you'd like that 12:08 i got one for me! 12:08 its... KAI! 12:08 :D 12:08 I was gonna say ninja 12:08 :P 12:08 I know someone named Kai. 12:08 cool 12:08 wait darth! 12:08 Czech! o/ 12:08 are you chat admin or admin? 12:09 (I'm on LDD, so I'm a bit late) 12:09 hey jeyo! 12:09 NinjagoFan Czech and darth Henry are both admins. 12:09 you were on my wiki before right? 12:09 Might've been, yeah. 12:09 I figured, why not? 12:10 well wana see my new wiki? 12:10 But it won't be a regular thing 12:10 its better 12:10 12:11 ? 12:11 do you? 12:11 ... 12:12 :/ 12:12 he's trying to think of what to say :P 12:12 :P 12:12 Actually, I was away on LDD 12:12 or that :P 12:12 jeyo do you? 12:12 Um, sure, but I don't garantee anything 12:12 ok 12:13 *guarantee 12:13 look at your pm 12:13 BRB 12:13 o/ 12:14 (Goin' on LDD now) 12:14 whats LDD... 12:14 Lego Digital Designer . 12:14 oooo 12:14 *LEGO 12:14 i love that! 12:14 :D 12:14 I haven't been on there in for ever 12:15 so you never went on... 12:15 I have never been on it. 12:15 i still need to update mine 12:15 @dc it's kinda fun 12:15 sounds pretty cool 12:15 o/ 12:16 Does anyone know what this picture refers to? http://brickextra.wordpress.com/2012/09/02/lego-2013-teaser-poster/ 12:16 back 12:16 Hi 12:16 jeyo 12:16 Yes? 12:16 answer my PM 12:16 Hi jeyo 12:16 I did 12:16 you said maybe not this one 12:16 12:16 @rattla something cold 12:16 6 12:16 why! 12:17 *^ 12:17 @rattla maybe a winter type theme 12:17 (LDD now) 12:17 Perhaps... 12:17 im guna do LDD too :D 12:17 Me too! :) 12:18 I have it open anyway... 12:18 I should go now. I have to practice band tonight. 12:18 Bye o/ 12:18 o/ 12:18 Bye everyone 12:18 im guna make a junk yard in LDD 12:18 :P 12:18 o/ 12:19 o/ 12:19 I'm gonna make Something with Spiderman and Venom... 12:19 cool 12:19 hi Ninjago 12:19 hi Guys 12:19 Hi o/ 12:19 hey! 12:20 Ninjago, you have good news? 12:20 yes 12:20 check your pm XD 12:21 back 12:21 o/ 12:21 o/ 12:22 How do you guys make Spiderman's head on LDD? I dunno what to do... 12:22 I found out it costs about $100 to send a small package to Australia... 12:22 WHAT!? 12:22 o_o 12:23 That's expensive... 12:23 Yeah... 12:23 I only wanted to send a $5 LEGO set ther... 12:23 I'll just use a red alien head with white eyes for Spiderman like bug... 12:24 mom: yes i'd like to send this small candy bar to my son in australia 12:24 post office worker: well maam that will cost you 100 bucks 12:24 mom: o________o 12:25 *plus postage 12:25 mom: ._________. 12:25 G2G bye! 12:25 o/ 12:26 o/ 12:26 cya later 12:26 me:starts ranting 12:27 why does it cost that much? that's crazy 12:27 I gtg to bed soon my mom set my bedtime at 9 instead of myy usual 12.She says I need my sleep for school. 12:27 :( 12:27 aww o/ 12:27 cya later 12:28 What time is it for you now? 12:28 *you want to do good with highschool so you can find a good college*-mom 12:28 8:30 12:28 I think there's no need for college if you have the right resources. 12:28 that can be true 12:28 g2g soon 12:29 I want to go into politics so it's kinda nessicary for me. 12:29 Ah 12:29 Okay, maybe it is. 12:29 yeah your gonna need that 12:29 DH for president! :P 12:29 I want to get into LEGO designing. 12:29 Anyway. I'd like to eat something so that I don't die. 12:29 :P 12:29 Okay 12:29 :P 12:29 12:29 Storm-Heck no. 12:29 @Czech: same 12:29 Just a Senator. 12:29 i g2g bye 12:30 @DH: :P 12:30 What branch of politics? 12:30 Oh 12:30 Bye NF 12:30 Senator 12:30 Bye 12:30 @NF 12:30 They make more than the president, get a pension and only have to serve one term to get it.... 12:31 o/ 12:31 well that's cool 12:31 o/ 12:31 Are there any particular Senators or politicians that you like? 12:31 Remember chat rules, everyone. 12:31 I know 12:31 if I ever become an FBI agent, I want to be like Fox Mulder B) 12:31 I won't veer off course 12:31 The no political stuff. :) 12:31 Well, it's career 12:31 We aren't getting into a political discussion 12:32 yeah we weren't gonna argue with him :P 12:32 least i wasn't 12:32 Mitt Romney is a robot :P 12:32 g2g 12:32 Uh-Uh-Uh 12:32 o/ 12:32 Bye everyone o/ :( 12:32 No political stuff like that 12:32 Bye o/ 12:33 Alas, I must leave too. 12:33 D: 12:33 I may be back. 12:33 NOOO 12:33 aw 12:33 Bye o/ 12:33 o/ 12:33 nooooooo he left before he saw it 12:35 any one else still there? 12:35 . 12:35 welcome back 12:36 I'm multi-uploading scans. Can someone be so kind as to put them on the recently made Mag page? 12:36 thought you had to go 12:36 (US) 12:36 (Last request) 12:36 ok 12:36 guess i can 12:44 gee when's he gonna post the pics? 12:48 guys! attention! have you heard of prototron? well, a guy called prototron2.0 is hacking and spamming wikis, i dont know if he already came 12:48 but he is not prototron 12:48 so if you see prototron, dont do anything 12:49 if you see prototron2.0 Ban him! 12:52 whoa ok then 12:57 cya later guys 12:57 o/ 01:00 Ha ha ha ha! 01:00 Im back to the wiki 01:01 ? 01:01 Now! obey me! 01:01 Tell me 01:01 hi Lord, do you know me? 01:01 No 01:02 do you have a Wiki? 01:02 Oh well, bye, 100 ways to kill ninjas is going to start 01:02 oh and, no i dont have a wiki 01:02 Bye. 01:03 hey i never left did i...... :P 01:03 well bye guys 01:03 o/ 01:28 It seems an insidious factor killed chat after I left. :P 01:29 Now, using my incredible powers, i summon someone to chat! 01:29 *I 01:29 *waves wand* 01:36 <1999bug> KK 01:36 Oh hey! 01:36 <1999bug> Heeeeey 01:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsvIWuhIdyY&list=LL8-MuxJNEs8rLmL6CSQGMYw&feature=mh_lolz 01:38 I like that song. :D 01:38 <1999bug> Eeyup 01:39 So.... 01:39 How do you co-build something on LDD? 01:39 <1999bug> Sooooo. =3 01:40 <1999bug> You mean multiple people building on the same thing? 01:40 Yeah 01:40 <1999bug> You just need a http://brickshelf.com account. 01:40 <1999bug> And you can upload LXF files for others to download. 01:40 Oh, cool! 01:42 Heyo Jeyo 01:42 Hi Bug Bug Bug Bug Bug 01:42 <1999bug> Hello, sir. =3 01:43 I always think of the 3 in =3 as a nose. =3 01:44 Hi 01:44 I think of it as an interesting smile 01:47 Hello. 01:47 hi Adrimal 01:48 Hi Neo 01:48 MsD, you know you can call me Neo. 01:49 okay, Admiral Neo :P 01:50 Did ChakorChanning actually make this? Custom:The Queen Cobra 01:50 ｉ ａｍ ｃｏｏｌ 01:51 That's what they all say :P . 01:51 Ｉ ａｍ ｃｏｏｌ！ 01:51 ｏｋ 02:11 Hi 02:13 Hello everybody!! o/ 02:26 Hello! o/ 02:27 Wow, chat looks kinda dry : / 02:35 dry? 02:42 HI 02:43 Hi 02:44 wanna pm 02:44 What for? 02:45 just to talk :) 02:49 brb 02:53 chat is dead 02:54 :( :( :( :( 02:57 ytrdgrf5h4 02:57 Please no spam/ 02:57 see i knew everyone wasnt gone :) 02:58 I'm keeping an eye one chat, yeah. 02:58 XD 02:58 *on 02:59 so how ya doin? 02:59 rather bore, to be honest. 02:59 *bored 02:59 Say, have you read the book White Fang? 03:00 Nope, whats it about? 03:01 It's about a wolf who's part dog and his adventures in the wild and after he's captured by humans. 03:01 ^ That was a confusing sentence 03:01 sounds cool 03:02 It's a great story. 03:02 But sad at times. 03:02 do you play webkinz? 03:02 Nope 03:02 oh you should its free 03:05 hello? 03:05 Oh, hi. Nah, I'm on the computer too much already. :P 03:06 XD do you go too collage? 03:07 No, I'm still in high-school 03:07 And I don't intend to go to college, either 03:08 it feels much later than 10:00pm 03:09 It feels much later than 8:10 03:09 for me 03:09 :P 03:09 where do you live? 03:12 West US 03:12 ok, i am north 03:15 G2G 03:16 Bye o/ 03:17 i changed my mind XD 03:18 hello 03:46 Heyo 03:46 hi 03:46 Hello. 03:47 Hey, Cligra. 03:47 Is this the best page on the wiki, or the best freaking page on the wiki? Freddie Mercury 03:47 where do i put customs? 03:50 Just put Custom: in front of the name of the page you create. 03:50 kk 03:50 Example: Custom:Giant Hippos Attack 03:50 XD 03:50 rofl 03:50 giant hippos 03:51 XD 03:54 Yeah, I'm totally going to promote the entirety of Queen to C2. :P 03:55 LOL 03:55 I have Rock Bands LEGO, JSYK 03:55 I just don't own an instrument for it. :P 03:56 :P 03:57 Hello 03:57 Ooh, it contains "Carton Mischief". :O 03:57 Hello, Jeyo! 03:57 Jeyo!!!!111one 03:57 *cartoon. :P 03:57 I can't type. 03:57 Ever. 03:58 Exept when you can 03:58 *except 03:58 wat. 03:58 u no spel rite 03:58 dis so much eseer 03:59 Brickipedia:Featured_Article_Nominations#10215_Obi-Wan.27s_Jedi_Starfighter 03:59 This should be closed by now with the result: c1 04:00 u so picky 04:00 Me? 04:00 picky? 04:00 i liek masht potataz 04:01 Oh, wait 04:01 One month 04:01 Nnnnnver mind 04:01 *Nnnnever 04:02 no, it closes after amonth if unnseccesful. u wur rite first time 04:03 (gorm) 04:03 Yeah, but it hasn't been up for a month yet. 04:03 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120818022717/cligratest/images/e/e1/DevilMeme.jpg 04:03 (gorm) 04:04 it can close if SUCCESSFUL after a week u c 04:04 (gorm) = (ghost) 04:04 (swayze) 04:04 D: 04:04 (lordvampyre) 04:05 No Lord Vampyre?! 04:05 What has this world come to? 04:05 @Clig I know, that's why I said never mind; it is nowhere near successful and yet has not been up a month. Therefore, it cannot be taken down yet. 04:06 ah, i c 04:06 The wy I said that sounded... 04:06 *way 04:06 not quite nice. 04:06 YIPEEE!!!! I FOUND 10228 FOR A GOOD PRICE!! 04:06 only $240! 04:06 :D 04:07 Now to find $240! 04:07 :P 04:07 That's a very good set. Musssst...haaaave... 04:08 I might use the four zombie heads upfront for something else. 04:08 I'll replace them with 1x1 cylinders. 04:08 It has great pieces. 04:08 Maybe it'll be on sale one of these days :P 04:08 Zombie Chef is Zombie Driver in a new uniform :P 04:08 You wish, Jeyo. :P 04:09 I sure do. 04:09 He has multi-jobs :P 04:09 (as do we all (eyeroll) ) 04:09 :P 04:09 I kinda wish Lord V and his wife (doris) were in new variations. 04:09 Doris? 04:10 Would have been cool to see Lord V in a new outfit. 04:10 Doris is Cligra and I's name for his wife :P 04:10 :P 04:10 She could relax in the sun... 04:10 I found out something - The ghosts have an optional no legs or 2x1 bricks instead. 04:10 Oh, wait. 04:11 She could relax in the Moonlight... 04:11 The big, full 4-eva moonlight. 04:11 Zombie Butler doesn't look very zombie-ish. 04:11 I mean, no way did those stupid monster fighters win. 04:12 *eklipzed 4-eva 04:12 ikr ^ 04:12 Gtg 04:12 :( 04:12 Bye! 04:12 Bye o/ 04:12 Rodney got dropped down the trapdoor, Jack McHammer eaten by zombies, Major Quinton from the werewolf, ann lee from the mummy, and frank rock from the swamp creature :P 04:15 I actually think a second wave of MF will just be a bunch of monsters with moonstones, and no real monster boss. 04:16 O o 04:16 o_ 04:16 *O-o 04:16 He has Stephanie's hair. :/ 04:16 rof. 04:16 *rofl. 04:24 O/ 04:24 hai 04:24 Vhat an lovely day 04:25 *Vhat a lovely day 04:25 Did you see that from my sig? 04:26 Yes it has an Han solo head 04:26 Body form the vampire from lego minifigers 04:28 Am going to make mine look awesome 04:28 Han Solo and the vampire bat don't have anything in common... 04:30 I know 04:30 I found your blog said Lloyd vampire 04:30 They're both scruffy-looking. 04:34 I see you have all collapsed from the irrefutable power of my argument. 04:35 Back 04:36 Well, that ruined the moment. :P 04:36 Czechmate brother died on may 5 04:37 Is sad right 04:38 I said is sad right 04:40 Oh your dead 04:42 ... 04:42 :/ 04:50 I heard yor brother died 04:51 Your 04:51 I had an friend acidic us he died form an plane crash 04:53 Now he is in his tomb 04:54 I will rember his corpse in the plane 04:55 Please keep the conversation appropriate. 04:55 Ok 04:56 I have to sell my extra Zane rip Zane parts I will sell you when I build you 04:57 Why is skales moving what help he bit mr 04:59 Ok I'm back 05:00 Well gtg o/ bye 05:00 How much does a Cligra cost? 05:00 Bye o/ 05:01 I will go think talking early 05:01 Bye o/ 05:02 I'd say I'm at least worth a few pounds. 05:02 Although I'm willing to barter for LEGO. 05:04 :P 05:09 hi 05:10 hai 05:10 :O 05:10 So mean! 05:10 you said hai! 05:10 so...that means hello 05:10 Truly, he is a fiend incarnate. 05:11 and this does not make sense, cause i dont make sense 05:11 bye' 05:11 ? 05:11 bye, connection error 05:11 *errors 05:11 i must leave 05:11 or my computer will shut down 05:11 bye 05:14 Sailors fighting in the dance hall 05:14 Oh man! 05:14 Look at those cavemen go 05:14 It's the freakiest show 05:14 Take a look at the Lawman 05:14 Beating up the wrong guy 05:14 Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know 05:14 He's in the best selling show 05:14 Is there life on Mars? 05:14 05:15 :P 05:15 PIECAEK PIECAEK 05:15 Whatcha gunna do when the Ajr comes for you? 05:15 PIECAEK PIECAEK 05:16 Stupid filter :/ 05:17 When you were young 05:17 and your heart was an open book 05:17 You used to say live and let live 05:17 you know you did 05:17 you know you did 05:17 you know you did 05:17 But if this ever changin 05:17 in which we live in 05:17 Makes you give in and cry 05:17 Say live and let die 05:17 Live and let die 05:18 05:18 With Cat-Like Tread 05:18 Upon our prey we steal 05:18 In silence dread 05:18 Our cautious way we feel 05:18 No sound at all 05:18 We never speak a word 05:18 A fly's foot-fall 05:18 Would be distinctly heard 05:19 05:19 Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why, 05:19 You had to hide away 05:19 For so long where did we go wrong. 05:19 05:19 k 05:19 czech mate! how mean! 05:19 ? 05:20 lol 05:20 nevermind 05:20 I ahve a sudden feeling of deja-vu. 05:20 *have 05:20 i just want to know if anyone here has the ninjago rise of the snakes app? 05:20 cause i do, but i need codes 05:20 :/ 05:20 say I if you have it 05:21 User:LSCStealthNinja owns it. 05:21 thanks a lot! 05:22 now lemme see 05:22 Every single night the same arrangement 05:22 I go out and fight the fight. 05:22 Still I always feel the strangest strangement 05:22 Nothing here is real, nothing here is right. 05:22 I've been making shows of trading blows 05:22 just hoping no one knows 05:22 That i've been going through the motions 05:22 walking through the part. 05:22 Nothing seems to penetrate my heart 05:23 05:23 One, two, three, four- 05:23 05:23 Cheese 05:23 05:23 Cheese 05:23 05:23 Cheese 05:23 05:23 C-H-E-E-S-E 05:23 05:23 Cheese 05:23 05:23 :p 05:23 I love cheese, but it's plain to see 05:23 That cheese... doesn't love me 05:23 I am such a fool in love 05:23 I just cannot get enough 05:23 But it's an unrequited love 05:23 I can feel it in my guts 05:23 My car is made of pickles. 05:23 guys, lord garmadon was here? 05:24 oh, nevermind 05:24 But before I give you up, I just need one more tiny taste 05:24 To leave you like this, would be a criminal waste 05:24 Just one more tiny taste, darling please 05:24 Just one more little sliver of C-H-E-E-S-E 05:24 Cheese! 05:24 05:24 Cheese 05:24 05:24 Funky, funky, funky, funky cheese 05:24 05:24 Cheese! 05:24 05:24 Oh cheese! 05:24 05:24 Cheese! 05:24 ... 05:25 jeyooo 05:25 Hi...what's with the cheese? 05:25 idk 05:25 L 05:25 O 05:25 L 05:25 O 05:25 L 05:25 (lol) 05:25 and, what is that emote? 05:25 :| 05:26 um, bye 05:26 i feel a great disturbance in the force 05:36 O/ 05:36 IRNKKK 05:36 *Irnakk! 05:36 Mat was annoying yesterday.. 05:36 He kept calling me whinny and didnt stop.. 05:38 O/ 05:38 CGCJ! 05:39 Czech! 05:48 - Byzogulater alternate. 05:51 Likey? 05:56 It seems to be an image that has just had it's colours imverted 05:56 Exactly :P 05:56 Can I see the original image? 05:56 k 05:58 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120805055949/lego/images/e/e6/P1040574.JPG 06:04 SKP! 06:04 Hi guys o/ 06:05 O/ 06:06 Hi everyone o./ 06:06 o/ * 06:06 O/ 06:06 Bought the "www.clickabrick.co.uk" domain two days ago, hopefully it'll be all set up tonight (GMT time) 06:07 Yay! 06:07 How much did it cost? 06:07 SKP! 06:07 Not a lot but I won't say exactly. 06:07 CGCJ! 06:08 Skd almost bought Brickset, did you know? 06:08 Nope. 06:08 I'm assuming a domain like "brickset.org" or "brickset.co.uk" 06:09 Because the real brickset is at "Brickset.com 06:09 http://brickset.co.uk/ 06:09 My computer is really lagged 06:09 He offered Huw heaps. 06:10 Brickset has to be worth more money than what Skd could have in his pocket surely. 06:10 Oh, you left :( 06:12 Oh no. 06:13 If your computer is really lagging, try de-fragmenting your hard drive, that might help speed things up. :) 06:14 Oh, don't worry, my computer's not lagging anymore. It's just I really wanted the 60 day straight badge, and I forgot to edit yesterday 06:17 Oh right, I was once 24 days away from achieving 365 days until I forgot to edit one day. I share your loss. Anyway, bye for now. o/ 06:17 ./me thinks badges should be removed. 06:19 I think some should be removed, and some should stay 06:19 I think they should all be removed. 06:21 A lot of people do. 06:40 why on earth do you still have that avatar? 06:40 It goes for 6 months 06:40 i'd hate to be you 06:41 So would I 06:41 what was the bet? 06:41 Wasn't a bet. It was a "Truth or Dare" 07:00 Gtg 07:00 o/ 09:12 Hi Clone! o/ 09:12 How are you? 09:16 Oh, well. 10:06 :| 10:06 :/ 10:07 So... 10:15 Heyo. 10:16 CZHECH!!! o/ 10:16 I've been waiting for you! :P 10:17 *CZECH!!! o/ 10:17 Spelled "Czech" wrong for the first time :P 10:17 :P 10:18 Czhech, I like it :P 10:19 :P 10:20 How are you? 10:20 oh carp fish, g2g 10:21 :( 10:38 :| 10:40 o/ 10:41 So.. 10:41 IRNAKK!!!! o/ 10:42 :D 10:42 I'm so happy! :D 10:42 :) 10:42 How are you? 10:42 Great! you? :D 10:42 Irankk! o/ 10:42 Irnakk,please. :P 10:42 Me too :) 10:42 :D 10:43 So... 10:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMOhsvhF4Jw :P 10:44 10 more edits to 2,000 10:44 :P 10:44 :P 10:44 Mos Eisley Cantina 10:44 I need to start editing more. :P 10:44 I'm Irnakk! :P 10:44 I love adding pictures. :) 10:44 Reminds me of Battlefront II 10:44 Me too 10:45 I mean me too for adding pictures 10:45 Have you ever played Battlefront II? 10:45 Nope. ;( 10:45 ;( 10:45 But you should know that it's very cool for its time 10:46 I click the random button 10:46 And search for pages without photos, that are needed 10:46 You gave me an idea! :P 10:47 Are you going to enter this month's MOC Contest? 10:47 It is Star Wars 10:47 I will 10:48 :D 10:48 Cool! 10:48 Will you? 10:48 I was making Duel of the Fates previously :) 10:49 :) 10:49 I'll make some kind of battle scene 10:50 Cool. :) 10:53 O/ 10:53 o/ 10:53 I'm on my new Nexus 7!!! 10:54 Hi Drew! o/ 10:54 Cool 10:54 Added a variation thing on the Ewok page. :) 10:54 Ok :) 10:54 Check my userpage 10:54 It's pretty cool. :) 10:54 I mean the infobox 10:54 Woth facts :P 10:54 *With 10:54 Ok :) 10:55 I live in a pineapple under the sea :P 10:55 :P 10:56 I dont see it 10:56 Why? 10:56 The new infobox hing 10:56 thing* 10:56 I mean the thing next to my avatar :P 10:56 Oh XD 10:56 XD 10:57 IDK what it's called :P 10:57 :P 10:58 What's the name of the Zabrak horn piece? 10:58 Idk 10:58 Gtg 10:58 I'll be back in aboun an hour 10:58 :) 10:58 *about 10:58 ;( o/ 10:59 But i'll be back, don't cry! 10:59 Ok :D 10:59 *I'll 10:59 o/ 11:00 Clone? 11:12 o/ 11:12 o/ 11:19 Czech! o/ 11:25 :) 11:25 So... 11:26 Yarr.... 11:26 I added the variations section thingy on the Ewok page! :D 11:26 Cool. 11:27 I might do some work on 9465 later. 11:27 Legoboy also changed the infobox picture, the page looks sop much better now! :D 11:27 So* 11:27 g2g' 11:28 ;( o/ 11:31 Still here :) 11:46 Irankk? 11:46 Irnakk :P 11:48 o/ 12:33 o/ 12:34 I'm back! 12:34 o/ :D 12:34 o/ 12:35 What infobox picture did I change? :P 12:35 :P 12:35 Ewoks? 12:35 (eyeroll) 12:36 Well, (eyeroll) to you too :P 12:36 :| 12:36 :P 12:36 :/ 12:36 :P 12:36 :P 12:36 Enough emoticons! 12:36 :D 12:36 The Ewok page looks awesome now! :D 12:36 Yeah 12:37 The old picture was a little bad 12:38 Death_star_(_2014_) :| 12:38 Delete this,please. 12:38 I saw it also 12:39 I put the "Delete" template on :P 12:39 ""Death star ( 2014 )" has been deleted. (undelete)" 12:39 :P 12:45 Why?!?! :( 12:48 I have made 1,999 edits 12:48 Only one more! 12:48 Until 2,000!!! 12:49 (eyeroll) 12:49 :| 01:41 Hello everybody!! o/ 01:42 Hi 01:46 o/ 01:49 Gtg 01:49 Bye o/ 01:50 I'll be back later 02:17 Hi CJC 02:23 hi 02:23 Hello CJC! o/ 02:27 Hello 02:27 Hi Soh o/ 02:28 Hello Clone o/ 02:28 And everyone else o/ 02:31 Hello! o/ 02:34 Ewww i've got some new sidebar on the right hand side of wiki pages 02:34 Its like my css has been deleted or something 02:35 The worst coffee I could make is better than the best coffee my sister could make. 02:36 Hi Br1ck 02:37 Hey Clone. 02:38 I'm dreading tomorrow... 02:39 Yet kind of happy about it as well 02:40 I went back today for second year induction 02:40 Lessons start Monday 02:40 But I'm helping at first year induction 02:41 (Because then they write good stuff on my reference :P ) 02:41 Ok, what's an "induction"? 02:42 Basicly, introduction 02:42 Ah! 02:42 I understand now 02:43 To community central to see if they have deleted my global css 02:44 As I'm seeing all the crap I usually block out 02:46 Hi 02:46 Hey people 02:46 Why isn't my css working :S 02:47 I don't want to see recent activity and new images on the side of pages 02:47 You don't? 02:47 No, if I want that, I use Recent Changes 02:48 Ok 02:49 I hate the LMB wiki 02:49 Back now. 02:50 Ugh, went to let the dog out and my coffee's cone cold. 02:50 *gone. 02:51 Ok 02:51 School went OK today. 02:52 Only "ok"? 02:52 Why Man.city1? 02:52 Did you get banned? :P 02:52 It was quite boring. 02:52 Just writing names on books and folders. 02:52 Hardly year 10 work. 02:53 The year sevens seem to be getting shorter and shorter every year. 02:53 They look like an army of hobbits now. 02:53 No I didnt get banned 02:53 Yeah, that's happening at my school too 02:53 I was fed upo of the admins and especially of a user 02:53 *up 02:53 Br1ck - you are getting taller :P 02:54 That too. 02:55 Clone - having that right hand bar compress pages too much 02:55 ? 02:56 The bit with recent activity and stuff 02:56 Hi TheWWC 02:56 Oh thh recent changes and new photo's things 02:56 the* 02:56 Hey 03:00 But I think there's a definite decrease in height and growth rate since I've been in highschool. 03:00 Probably is 03:01 I blame physics. 03:01 xD 03:01 Gotta blame ohysics. 03:01 *Physics. 03:01 Why? 03:01 I don't know why I blame physics but I have proof. 03:02 Here in the UK, everyone is getting taller 03:02 At the front entrance of the school there's a door that opens from the inside via big button on the wall. 03:02 When I was in year 7 everyone could reach it without struggle. 03:02 O/ 03:03 Brick, you live in Britain as well? 03:03 In year 8, the year 7s had to reach a bit. 03:03 Year 7's are getting smaller 03:03 I've noticed it as well 03:03 Year 7's are getting smaller but they shoot up later on 03:03 Last year, most of the year 7s had to jump or ask for help. 03:03 They have bags bigger than them XD 03:04 Everyone has a big bag in year 7. 03:05 Yeah 03:05 I think that's a co-efficient variable also, the larger the bag, the shorter the pupil tends to be and that isn't year-specific. 03:06 When I ditched the rucksack for a satchel I noticed a height increase of about two inches over the term. 03:06 So your saying rucksacks cause people to be short? 03:07 Or the other way around. 03:07 Not enough control specimens to be sure. 03:07 I had a rucksack all the way through secondary school and when I left I was over 6ft tall 03:07 My brother always had a satchel and he has only just started to shoot up 03:08 Br1ck - its just the bags look bigger on the smaller ones 03:08 as they are the same size as them :P 03:09 OK. 03:09 How about this. 03:09 What I don't get is, why do they need such a big bag? What have they got in there? 03:09 I'll record some data. 03:09 there was just a commercial for LEGO World on TV. 03:09 I saw R2-D2 in the commercial XD 03:09 I lessthanthree data. 03:13 Write up a report on your hypothesis. If it is proved, we can name it "Br1ck's Theory" 03:14 xD 03:14 I'm gonna go now, bye 03:14 O/ 03:18 My hypothesis is that year x height(feet) > bag size (litres) 20 . All of the test subjects will be unaware so self-awareness does not affect factors. 03:18 Darned HTM not working. 03:18 But that's my theory though the algebra may be out a but. 03:18 *Bit. 03:20 Bye everybody!! o/ 03:20 Hm. (You would need to change height into metres to meet standard scientific form) 03:20 O/ 03:24 Take no notice of my calculations I'm just noting it down to get a formula right. 03:24 03:24 10 x 4.5 = 45 < 3L x 20 = 60 03:24 9 x 4 = 66 < 3.5L x20 = 70 03:25 Ok 03:26 Height (ft) x Year group = Bag size (Litres) to the power of ? 03:27 OK, now I just need to work out the ? 03:27 And get the data. 03:27 Which I can't do now. 03:28 Talking of bags, I need to get my school crap ready for tomorrow 03:28 Crap? :p 03:28 brb 03:30 "crap" = pens, books and stuff 03:33 "books" = planner and Doctor Who: Autonomy :P 03:39 Actually after Batman I'll finish Autonomy 03:41 Still away :( 03:44 hello o/ 03:45 I have to do the stupidest essay ever 03:45 What for? :P 03:45 Is a car a living thing/ 03:46 Now that's ridiculous 03:48 I know 03:48 I have to go through all 7 charictrisics of living things 03:50 Wow 03:51 I also havea maths exersise and a history essay 03:52 7 characteristics of living things? 03:53 Movement, respiration, sensitivty, Nutritian, execretion, reproduction and growth 03:53 *nutrition 03:58 Such a terrible day I shall have tomorrow at school 03:58 (I have boring lessons all day :/ ) 04:02 Brb, I shall be reading till the end of Autonomy 04:02 http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Autonomy_%28novel%29 04:04 ...... 04:05 hello viedogamer1 04:05 o/ 04:05 Hi. 04:10 o/ 04:10 Vdg1? 04:10 Mind playing some Roblox? :D 04:10 Irankk! o/ 04:11 Irnakk,please. :P 04:12 Irankk* 04:12 xD 04:12 Stupid auto correct :/ 04:12 Irnakk* 04:12 What does Irankk mean? :P 04:14 No idea 04:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4c9-EnZCpY Ewok cartoon. :P 04:20 I've got the full Ewoks series on dvd. 04:22 I heard of it, but never watched it. 04:22 :) 04:22 :) 04:23 Br1ck is it any good? 04:24 Yes it is. :) 04:24 It's ok. 04:24 Ok Irnakk. :) 04:25 Oh, I scrolled back too far. 04:25 It's got nothing to do with the rest of starwars and a lot of it is contradicting the starwars lore. 04:27 Ok 04:27 It's still great. :) 04:27 Better than the Clone wars. :P 04:28 Wicket in it? 04:28 It was meant for kids. 04:28 Yup. ;3 04:30 So Irnakk, what about Roblox? 04:32 Idk :P 04:32 What game? :) 04:32 Please one with Ewoks. :P 04:33 Ok, let me search it. :P 04:34 :P 04:37 I'm tessting them out to see which is a good one we can play. 04:39 :) 04:42 Oh goodie, I found a good Emerald Forest level (home of Ewoks). There is none there, but we can pretend to be one. :) 04:43 :) 04:43 Link? :D 04:43 http://www.roblox.com/Emerald-Forest-place?id=22646042 04:51 Hey guys! 04:51 o/ 04:51 (I haven't got much time) 04:52 JEYO!!!!!! O/ 04:52 (NOO!) 04:53 o/ 04:53 Clone plays Roblox now. :P 04:54 :D 04:54 I do not! 04:54 (angry) 04:54 Damn... 04:54 XD 04:54 :P 04:55 You just got Irnakk'd. 04:55 XD 04:56 XD? 04:56 I was :D ing at Clone's greetings. 04:56 Xd. :P 04:57 It's normal for us now :P 04:58 So.... 04:59 . 05:00 Clone,get back! 05:00 /On Roblox! 05:01 What do you think of this "Gorm"? 05:01 (gorm) 05:03 Gtg now 05:03 Bye o/ 05:03 o/ 05:06 i have just finnshed my stupid essay 05:06 Get back? 05:06 :) 05:06 bye 05:06 o/ 05:13 Strange Wiki tribe quiz... 05:15 Stupid thing is recommending the thehungergames, trueblood and dragonsdogma Wiki's 05:15 No idea what any of those are 05:34 Ewok cartoon is terrible :/ 05:36 Hey guys o/ 05:36 o/ :D 05:36 Irnakk! :D o/ 05:37 I didn't even do the quiz 05:37 I'm too lazy 05:38 "Ewok cartoon is terrible :/ " 05:38 Yeah 05:38 But Ewoks, by themselves are cool 05:41 English speaking Ewoks make anything terrible :/ 05:41 Yes 05:42 And the animation is poor 05:42 I like animation just not the Ewoks that I could actually understand 05:44 What sounds did they make in the regular movies? 05:44 Grunts, "Yub nub" 05:44 Ah, yes 05:45 I just haven't seen the Return of the Jedi for a long time 05:46 Neither have I 05:47 Which is your favourite Star Wars movie? 05:47 Caravan of Courage! 05:47 Mine's probably Episode III 05:48 :p 05:48 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Caravan_of_Courage:_An_Ewok_Adventure 05:48 I was kind of joking :/ 05:48 Yeah 05:48 I saw the pictures 05:49 In Google 05:49 It looks terrible 05:49 I like episode III but only the bit's after order 66 05:50 I've seen both Ewok films, terrible 05:50 I agree 05:50 The old Star Wars movies just have so small action scenes 05:50 Like Episode V 05:51 Almost no fighting 05:51 My favorites are Iv,Vand VI. 05:51 What about III? 05:53 I'll be back in 20 minutes, dinner 05:58 I won't be able to come back again ;( 05:59 Bye 05:59 See you guys tomorrow o/ 06:00 Clone-Quick question. On the magazine pages, do we need scans of the inserts (subscription renewals and such)? 06:02 Probably not 06:03 Ok. 06:04 Do you scan those or take great photo's of them (I'm guessing scan) 06:10 When did Mat join? (brb) 06:11 O/ 06:11 Sorry that i left Roblox. 06:11 I had to stop. 06:21 these 2013 Ninjago look a bit less lame than skeletons and snake people :P 06:22 Serpentine,not Snake People. :p 06:22 I know, but I'm not a Ninjago fan so I don't have to use correct names 06:23 :p 06:23 Also, the name "serpentines" sounds bad 06:23 It's just Serpentine,not Serpentines,like in Pokémon. :p 06:24 and it makes it even more stupid :P 06:24 Serpentinees :p 06:24 Seriously, Ninjago names sound silly 06:25 Even If I were a fan of the theme I would think they're bad 06:26 Kai is a girls name. 06:26 Seriously.. :| 06:26 Yo 06:26 O/ 06:26 Jay is just a pathetic name choice for a ninja 06:26 Kai = Means Remastered :D 06:26 Cole is a lame pun 06:26 Kai sucks. 06:26 Cole does not sound THAT bad.. 06:26 Nya reminds me of nyan cat 06:27 All of them are terrible 06:27 Same for Zane 06:27 Nyan cat XD 06:27 Nyan Cat! :D 06:27 Garmadon somehow sounds cool.. 06:27 (brb) 06:27 Zane sounds like a lame pun on "sane" :P , but yeah, it isn't that bad as "Jay" 06:27 Zame,Zane,Sane,Same. :p 06:28 Bonzai sounds like a toy commercial XD 06:28 I guess Zane evil's clone is called "Inzane" 06:28 Insane :p 06:28 *insert bad joke drum here* :P 06:28 :p 06:29 May i tell.. 06:29 But, actually, I kind of like name "Kai" 06:29 Raanu looks an old women for some reason. :p 06:29 it's taken from early Bionicle, so it has to sound somewhat cool 06:29 Kai Means Remastered. 06:29 :P 06:30 No, 06:30 Its a girls name. 06:30 Why do you think that? 06:30 I heard it somewhere. 06:31 Meh, I don't care 06:31 It sounds the most japanese-esque from all Ninja names, so I appreciate it 06:31 also, I like the name of sensei Wu 06:31 and Garmadon a bit 06:31 Sensei Who :p 06:32 Nuckal and Kruncha sounds ok 06:32 Heh, I didn't actually care about snakes' and skeletons' names 06:32 It sounds like a potato chip commercial,though. :p 06:32 But I hate how most of them are puns 06:33 I think someone went on my account and changed my password 06:34 because I wasn't able to log in at first (I typed the correct password!) and I had to generate a new one via e-mail 06:36 Who would know the password to your account? or do you never log out? 06:37 1. I don't know 2. I log out sometimes 06:37 I thik it's Irnakk! 06:37 He left directly after I told about that xD 06:37 Jk 06:38 .. 06:38 It was a glitch. 06:38 How the heck could i know your password? :p 06:38 By telepathy 06:38 XD 06:39 Yeah 06:39 Or because my password was "ninjagosucks123" :P 06:39 Me and my mom can read eachothers mind because we are Jedi. 06:39 Just kidding, I didn't have password like that xD 06:39 :p 06:39 XD 06:39 That password XD 06:40 I thought every mom can read in mind xD 06:41 XD 06:41 I need a new nickname 06:41 Mattiy67? :p 06:42 I mean, I still want it to be "Mat96", but I need to add something, because "Mat96" is taken by my old account 06:43 Back to the topic of Ninjago 06:44 I will take a look at 2013's sets 06:44 The figs we have seen are a lot better than 2011 and 2012 ones 06:44 so the sets may be better too 06:44 I hope so 06:45 But please, no vehicle rubbish 06:45 More buildings and large creatures 06:45 Yeah 06:46 But the dragons suck unless you remove the wings 06:46 The wings' feature is to fall off. :p 06:46 I think they're ok 06:46 a lot better than vehicles 06:46 Nah 06:47 Better than vechicles,but, 06:47 If you have them, 06:47 You know what i mean, 06:47 Maybe you should play with your sets in more... subtle way? 06:47 Subtle? 06:47 No,i mean, 06:48 Touch the wings,it falls off. 06:48 Its like LEGO wanted that to happen. :p 06:49 If the issue was so annoying, it would be noted with some reviews 06:49 but Earth Dragon doesn't have wings BTW :P 06:49 :p 06:49 Probably because of that. 06:49 Ice Dragon was the best dragon. 06:50 also, 2011 suits are better than 2012 ones 06:50 in a way 06:50 The only good Ninjago thing is the DS game 06:51 The DS game was ok 06:51 2012 had more varied printings, but the head gears looked like power rangers helmet, not a ninja hood 06:51 You cant beat one of the skeleton levels for some reason. 06:51 It's better than all of the other LEGO games on DS except LEGO Battles 06:51 Irnakk, I completed the game in about 3 days 06:51 I gtg 06:52 I never finished the game. :p 06:52 Bye! ;( o/ 06:52 Clone, some Ninjago parts and sets are good too 06:53 If you don't think of them in the context of such stupid story 06:57 Well, I liked the small set with Cole from the first wave of sets 06:58 I like all the dragons and fire temple 06:58 and the set you mentioned 06:58 The dragons lok a bit stupid to me 06:58 look* 06:58 but 2012 is completely awful 06:59 completely, there's no sets I like 06:59 Oh, the absolutely terrible vehicles 06:59 all the sets are rubbish, without an exception 07:00 I would make better ones, actually xD 07:00 Well you did make a better Ninjago theme 07:01 Thanks :) 07:02 I must do the the redlinked sets 07:03 Too many "the" xD 07:04 I think about creating a new Ninjago-based theme 07:04 Just looking at your customs theme 07:05 and? :) 07:05 The badly painted minifigure on the Ben article ruins it :/ 07:05 Oh and the sets are great! 07:06 Yeah, but the NS's set is cool 07:06 building in real life allow less freedom than building in LDD and we should keep this in mind 07:07 How to put a redirect on the page? 07:07 Hi, Storm o/ 07:08 ?? 07:08 Custom:Bandit_Chief IMO it's my best minifig 07:08 Hey guys 07:09 Today was my 1st day of high school 07:09 And? 07:09 It was ok 07:09 I completely agree that is a great minifigure! 07:10 Again, how to put a redirect on the page? 07:11 I want my old userpage to redirect to my new one 07:11 You have to rename the page 07:11 No you don't 07:11 I'll fix a redirect 07:12 User:Mat96 to User:Mat96l 07:12 I have to do homework now 07:12 bye 07:12 be on later 07:13 Clone, do you think I should still make customs? 07:13 Yes! your customs are awesome! 07:14 Still, at first I prefer to make a redirect, but I still don't know how 07:16 I've done a redirect for your userpage 07:16 Want one for your talkpage? 07:16 User:Mat96 07:19 Yeah, I want :) 07:20 But at first I want to copy the text from the page 07:21 Oh... 07:21 I'll do that :) 07:22 My new Ninjago theme will be called The Tales of Ninja 07:23 Hi, bug 07:24 Done :) 07:24 Hi Bug 07:25 Thank you very much :) 07:25 I'm thinking about ninjas' elements 07:26 I'm considering Sand, Air, Water, Steel and Darkness 07:26 Sand - tan 07:26 Air - ? 07:26 Water - light blue 07:26 Steel - grey 07:26 Darkness - dark purple 07:28 What do you think about it? 07:28 Sounds great to me 07:28 <1999bug> Guess what wikis the quiz told me I should check out. 07:28 <1999bug> The CoD wiki, the Sims wiki and the LEGO wiki. =D =P 07:29 <1999bug> Apparently I'm an idol. 07:29 <1999bug> The soul of the community. =P 07:29 My sister used to play Sims :P 07:29 I got told to check "thehungergames.wikia.com trueblood.wikia.com dragonsdogma.wikia.com" :S 07:29 Clone, but maybe you have an idea for air's colour? 07:29 <1999bug> Hmm, I'm assuming you enjoy books. 07:30 I don't want to use green or any other already used colour 07:30 I have to take that quiz :P 07:31 @Bug, yeah but not those kind of books 07:31 http://cgcj.wikia.com/wiki/Strange_Wiki_tribe_quiz_thing_results 07:31 Could someone give a link? 07:33 It should be in a pop up in the bottom right hand corner, like the talkpage message notification thing 07:34 User:Mat96l try to pronounce my real life name :P 07:34 Hint: "sz" is pronounced like "sh" 07:41 Maybe the sand green for air? 07:45 Clone, what is my worst theme? 07:45 Hmm 07:46 Because I have to discontinue one because of lack of the free time 07:46 worst or in any other way useless 07:48 But they're all great 07:48 :| 07:48 BIONICLE tribute is already in stasis BTW 07:49 but it's open for anyone 07:50 So, which one? 07:50 wow, that quiz yourself quiz is rachet 07:50 The best one, is the one your heart tells you. 07:51 it told me to go to ''runscape wiki 07:51 It's "rachet" that makes no sense 07:51 Is it even a real world? 07:51 well, its slang that means 07:51 thtat something is getto 07:52 hi 07:52 but that makes no sense, so it just means some sucks 07:52 welcome to duh wiki: people who just joined 07:53 :/ 07:53 I spent TWO WEEKS looking for a certain lego piece, then I gave up for a few days, and this morning I rooted through my tub for 5 seconds and I found it! 07:53 and also just left chat (grr) 07:53 I'm not sure whether to jump for joy or scream 07:53 WHAT PIECE? 07:53 I'd say scream 07:53 I have one 07:53 that's almost what I did 07:54 nope, dnt mean to all caps rage 07:55 imma go check new blog posts 07:55 does anybody know about the rumored ninjago series episode break? 07:55 No 07:55 I've heard of it but I didn't know if it's true or false 07:57 are you planning to make an entry for the moc competition, clone? 07:58 Not sure yet 08:01 Hello Berrybrick 08:02 hi 08:18 <1999bug> I'm gonna post my quiz results on my wiki 08:19 Link to Wiki? 08:26 you must learn the ways of the ninja, before my brother comes... 08:26 -_- 08:26 kick him 08:26 or ban 08:26 ok... 08:26 i understand 08:26 now 08:26 goodbye 08:26 :| 08:27 uhhhh 08:27 Why would we ban him for that, as random as it was? :/ 08:27 did anybody get the number of the truck that just hit us? 08:27 ? 08:28 that sensei guy 08:28 hit and run 08:29 Ok :/ 08:30 berry: is this good enough for C2? 08:30 852759_LEGO_Ruler 08:30 I couldn't find a description 08:31 berry? 08:32 'sigh' 08:39 I have to reset my PC 08:40 brb 08:57 Just want to quickly say that Click a Brick is now located at http://www.clickabrick.co.uk/ now. :) 08:57 Any www.click-a-brick.blogspot.co.uk links will be redirected to http://www.clickabrick.co.uk/ 08:57 Ooh, :D 08:59 Took two days to get it working but it is now so I'm happy :D 08:59 So it was worth it then? 08:59 Anyway, talk to you tomorrow. Bye for now o/ 08:59 Oh, yes! :D 09:04 Got my LEGO Magazine today! :D 08:57 Any www.click-a-brick.blogspot.co.uk links will be redirected to http://www.clickabrick.co.uk/ 08:57 Ooh, :D 08:59 Took two days to get it working but it is now so I'm happy :D 08:59 So it was worth it then? 08:59 Anyway, talk to you tomorrow. Bye for now o/ 08:59 Oh, yes! :D 09:04 Got my LEGO Magazine today! :D 09:10 I got mine yesterday 09:10 Really? :O 09:12 Three cheers for Ajr! 09:18 hi 09:34 hey 10:02 nobody on really 10:02 ...Are you sure? 10:02 haha 10:06 so wat do u wanna talk about?? 10:11 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/f/ff/Mag31.jpg 10:28 hi! :D o/ 10:36 Hello 10:38 Hi. 10:38 Found a cool picture. 10:38 http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8283/7871031672_95ba1f0e00_o.jpg 10:41 I just took the Wiki Tribes quiz. 10:41 Cool. 10:41 i got Performer. 10:41 *I 10:41 I got Idol. 10:41 Doesn't fit one bit. 10:41 ? 10:41 Mine doesn't fit me. 10:42 Get this: You should check out these Wikis! 10:42 lyrics.wikia.com 10:42 glee.wikia.com 10:42 mlp.wikia.com 10:42 :O 10:43 I got Brickipedia, Call of Duty Wiki, and Sims Wiki. 10:43 (I don't like Call of Duty or the Sims.) 10:43 You got Brickipedia? Well, you got 1 out of 3. 10:44 I got 0 out of 3. 10:44 though the lyrics wiki does sound useful... 10:45 Yo Mr. S! 10:45 I know someone with that as their license plate :P 10:46 Hey 10:47 Mr. S? :P 10:47 Stormbringer. 10:48 :P 10:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0HeMrWe_D8 Watch 10:54 Is there anything that needs to be fixed in this picture? 10:54 I agree with the top copmment. 10:54 *comment 10:54 Nice pic. 10:55 Can't wait until they make more fantasy figures. 10:55 They've made WAY too many Sci-Fi figures. (Not that I dislike Sci-Fi.) 10:56 back 10:57 Knight, what's your favorite castle villain? 10:57 Castle itself, or Castle (2007)? 10:58 Not the Castle theme, just any castle-related theme 10:58 Ah. 10:58 brb 10:59 Well, I think Basil the Bat Lord is a pretty good one, but I don't really like the classic Castle themes... 11:06 O/ 11:07 Anyone here? 11:10 Yes. 11:11 back again 11:11 making videos and uploading them on youtube gets boring sometimes 11:13 What's your YouTube account? (Link) 11:13 u wouldn't like it really 11:13 I'm back 11:14 Who here plays Happy Wheels? 11:14 @Knight, it's like a music youtube channel thing 11:16 Really? 11:16 What kind of music? 11:16 (back) 11:16 here's my second one, i have two, one for like rock and one for pop 11:16 http://www.youtube.com/user/KKid12345678910?feature=mhee 11:16 Which one is this? 11:16 the pop one 11:17 ah ok 11:17 my rock name is Mr. Amsterdam and my pop name is Karate Kid 11:17 Could I have a link to your rock account? I prefer rock over pop :D 11:18 but my rock account isn't called Mr. Amsterdam 11:18 http://www.youtube.com/user/tomdelonge502?feature=mhee 11:18 here's the rock one 11:19 I like rock better too 11:19 but one of my idols, used to be a rocker but now he does pop stuff 11:20 so i wanted to try it too. 11:21 Ah 11:21 yep his name is James Bourne 11:21 in fact my bricki profile pic is of him and some guy 11:22 James is the one on the right without the head phones 11:22 Cool 11:22 What instruments do you play? 11:23 I play guitar and piano 11:23 I mostly focus on guitar though 11:23 my singing sucks but it's getting better 11:23 I practice like every day on my singing 11:23 I'm not in a band, or anything, but I play the piano. 11:24 cool i was in a band, but we broke up 11:24 we were like a band that played and practiced in the basement 11:24 Whenever I watch a movie, if I get a theme song from it stuck in my head, I figure it out on the piano. O_o 11:24 didn't do much after a couple of practices so we just broke up and now my friend and i are thinking about forming a new one 11:25 Were you a professional band? 11:25 like we're thinking of making a pop-punk/punk/alternative-rock band 11:25 cause that's the music my friends and i listen to 11:25 Or only a bunch of random teenagers who played in the basement? :P 11:26 a bunch of random teachers really 11:26 Teachers? O_o 11:26 but we have a goal to become at leats familiar in our neighborhood 11:26 sorry i meant kids 11:26 I was thinking about my high school teachers 11:26 sorry 11:27 I really wanna be like James though or BJA from Green Day or Tom DeLonge from Blink-1832 11:27 *182 11:27 but anyway yeah 11:28 ...But no one will ever be like the Beatles. :P 11:28 yeah ik 11:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6hqiecnGiA 11:28 this is the style we're thinking about playing 11:28 it's called pop-punk 11:28 pop-punk is like a melodic version of punk 11:29 but anyway i'm kinda getting bored of talking about music right now 11:30 even though i brought it up 11:30 Then answer these questions... 11:30 (Everyone) 11:30 Who was the first king of Morcia? 11:30 ok 11:30 idk 11:30 No, "Ok Idk" wasn't even a later king of Morcia. 11:31 sorry i said ok to the answering questions thing 11:31 and idk for the answer cause i don't know the first king of Mordia 11:31 *Morcia 11:31 No one here knows who the first king of Morcia was? 11:32 nope 11:32 It was Orlan. (._.) 11:35 oh ok 11:37 hi @Drew 11:40 so bored :( 11:41 hey topher! 11:41 hi BickJedi23 11:41 came just in time 11:41 haha :) 11:42 yep ;) 2012 09 05